


It would be the first time

by Missblueforsixo1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Science Bros, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers is a nerd, but he also plays football, slow burn (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missblueforsixo1/pseuds/Missblueforsixo1
Summary: Everything Steve knows about high school is from movies. So I'm sure you can imagine his confusion when he finds out Tony Stark, a Nerd(tm), is the most popular guy in school.or, a self-indulgent high school au
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	It would be the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make a whole new ao3 account to post this fic on? Yes, yes I did.  
> Am I going to tell you what my main account is or where you can find me on tumblr? no, I don't think I will.  
> Anyways this chapter is just some exposition featuring an over-prepared Steve and a fun phone call with Bucky.

If Steve has learnt anything from John Hughes, it’s that high school is all about strategy. If you’re friends with the right people, wear the right clothes and are in the right clubs and sports, your four years in Hell will be a breeze. Molly Ringwald makes it look easy, but every pretty popular girl she’s ever played has had her entire academic career to work her way to the top. Steve’s starting halfway through grade 10, so he has a lot to catch up on. Three notebook pages worth of things to catch up on to be exact.

  * Who’s the most popular guy in school?
  * What position does he play on the Football team?
  * Who are his friends and how did they become friends with him?
  * Who’s his girlfriend?
  * Which of her friends are looking for a boyfriend?
  * …



After some very thorough research, Steve has decided the best course of action is to 1. Become friends with an all-knowing social outcast and 2. Join the Football team.

So here he is now, carefully examining the bulletin board to find the clubs and committees that will get him the right friends. The sign-up sheet for the Football team was easy to find. The bright orange paper and the “ARE YOU WORTHY???” written in all capitals and covered in flames at the top of the sheet made it stand out from the other papers. Steve skimmed the other sheets, looking for something that could help him out. School musical, marching band, book club, environmentalism committee, the standard extra curriculars. But at the top of the board was a sign-up sheet for what Steve knew was his ticket to the top.

Yearbook committee.

It’s perfect. He gets to go to every school event, he can see who hangs out with who, he can find out how to become friends with the important people, all while taking pictures (one of his favorite pass times). It all comes together so well that Steve can’t help but smile as writes his name on the sheet and walk away with a spring in his step.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m telling you Bucky;the city isn’t all that different from home”

“Well sorry for having a hard time believing that New York city ‘ _isn’t all that different’_ from middle-o’nowhereville, Oklahoma.”

“Okay, maybe it’s a little different” Steve laughed. Bucky’s flare for the dramatics never failed to make him smile.

“That’s what I thought. Now, what’s it like being a farm boy out in the big city?” Bucky asked.

“It’s funny, before I left you kept talking about how crazy it is here. I didn’t really believe you, but now every time I leave the house I hear your voice saying “ _It’s like a fairytale there Steve, except instead of castles its big buildings with lots of windows and instead of dragons its angry politicians”_.”

“So I was right?” Bucky smiled.

“About the buildings yes, but unlike castles they all look exactly the same. I’ve lost all sense of direction. Every time I walk around the city I swear I walk down the same street three times in a row. But I haven’t seen any angry politicians yet, so I’ll get back to you on that one.”

“You’ll have to put on a suit of armor to go to school.”

“That’ll be my football uniform.”

“You’re on the Team?”

“Almost, I signed up for tryouts”

“You’ll have to send me pictures of you in your uniform.” Bucky said in a voice that made Steve blush.

“I also signed up for the yearbook committee” Steve said to change the subject.

“That’ll be fun”

“Yeah, I figured it’s an easy way to go to all the school events”

“Events? Public schools are wild. I’m so glad I don’t have to go to one.”

“At least my prom won’t be in my mom’s living room.”

“You got me there Rogers. But aren’t you worried about suddenly being in an actual school? Like with other people and actual teachers?”

He was very worried. The second his mom told him he was going to public school once they moved, Steve threw himself into hours of research to prepare for what he’s sure will be a major adjustment. Everything he knows about high school comes from dated movies, which isn’t very good preparation. But, it’s better than going in blind.

Of course, he doesn’t tell Bucky any of that. They’re close and he could tell him anything, but if he tries as hard as he possibly can to pretend he’s not at all worried, then maybe he would start to believe it.

“Nah,” he smiled. “I’m only worried about having to get up at six every morning. Who thought school at eight-thirty was a good idea?”

“Well be careful out there Steve. Remember what happened to the homeschooled kids in all the movies we watched? You better not end up like them”

“I’ll try my best”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The notebook probably isn’t the best thing to have in his backpack on the first day of school. There’s a whole page dedicated to things bullies do, and going through backpacks is one of them. Carrying it around is asking for someone to find it and tell the whole school about it, which would out Steve as a home-schooled nerd who cares so much about fitting in that he made a plan. Sure, Steve was absolutely a try hard, but he didn’t need everyone to know that.

So here he is, the night before the big day, reading through the pages one more time before the notebook goes on his book shelf. The plan is simple enough; the only thing that could go wrong is not making the football team. In that unlikely event, Steve has a backup plan. The backup plan is complicated and has a lot more variables. So hopefully the summer of training will pay off and he won’t have to use it.

He’s already picked out his outfit for tomorrow. Just a white t-shirt and jeans, simple and risk-free. Perfect to wear with the letterman jacket he’ll get when he makes the team. So now there’s nothing to do but wait. Wait for his alarm to go off at six am.

Seriously. Who thought school at eight-thirty was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I have no idea when the next one will be up, but hopefully soon.  
> Please comment and Kudos, thx.


End file.
